Whispered Confessions
by Torry-Riddle
Summary: Taken from the list of prompts I have and this is the result. Loki has a confession he wants to make, but he lacks to courage to say it louder than a whisper. Forth in my Lokane Series


_Fanfiction is written for the Author's enjoyment. I write for my readers too but if you don't like the pairing please don't send me reviews or pms saying it sucks. I'm not forcing you to read it. You chose to read this and you can stop at any time. I'm all for constructive criticism or even idea's (you will be credited for giving me it) and I'm not a mean person I swear!_

…

 _ **Notes for My readers**_

 _This is Forth in my Lokane Prompt series._

 _This is an AU story. Don't like don't read._

 _This is a Loki/Jane hinted pairing._

 _Anything you recognize isn't mine and the only thing I can really claim is any oc's and the plot._

 _There is going to OOC-ness in this since a college Au and all Human._

 _If you don't like it, I can accept that but don't send me hateful messages. I love my story, even if it isn't perfect._

…

Prompt: "I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified."

Loki woke up about an hour after Jane had fallen asleep and glanced over at the sleeping brunette in his bed with him. Part of him had acted childishly when he had heard that Thor was sleeping in Jane's bed, the other acting on impulse to make her happy. Jane had, in her sleep moved so she was almost laying right against him, her fingers gripping the blanket that was resting on his chest. Biting his lower Lip Loki shifted so he was facing Jane and slipped his arm around her slender waist, his fingers slowly moving to brush the hair off her face.

"How can he take advantage of you still?" Loki asked softly as he let his fingers run over her cheek slowly, her skin soft under his fingertips. Jane stirred and curled closer to him making him smile slightly. He hadn't been expecting the innocent contact but he found he didn't mind it.

"Jane Foster. So different from the high society women I've grown up with and yet here we are. And somewhere along the line, between watching you with Thor and now a couple doors down, I've come to realize…..I think I'm in love with you and I'm terrified." Loki whispered as he looked at Jane carefully. She was so serene sleeping against his chest like she was, the moon from the crack in his drapes falling across her cheek and shoulder. The strap of her tank top was thin but she was beautiful in her sweatshirts and jeans. He liked her in his colors too. Her red dress her had seen her in was not something he was happy with but he had imagined it green that night.

They had become so much closer than he had thought they would be, he wanted to be closer with Jane but Thor was still in the picture. The thought of wanting to have Jane for himself and making her happy was quickly becoming something he wanted to do. Jane was special, and her desires were vastly different than someone like Sif whom his parents preferred for his elder adopted brother. Resting his cheek against her hair, he relaxed into the mattress, sleep claiming once more.

…

When Jane woke the next morning to the sound of her phone ringing, she didn't want to move. Her pillow was comfortable and…breathing? Jane's eyes shot open, as she looked at Loki's still sleeping face her ring tone dying off as she took in his sleeping features. Jane had come to learn that Loki was a lot of things. Smart, Charismatic, a trickster, temperamental (not that she could blame him when she heard why he seemed to hate Odin like he did). And regardless of all those things Jane still found Loki to be a gentleman towards her. Sure, he teased her and was generally playful when the time called for it, but he was also very sensitive to her feelings. Neither of them brought up Thor much and were content to just spend the time together, drinking coffee and talking. Jane's phone started ringing again and Loki groaned rolling towards Jane and burying his face in her neck, his arm tight around her waist. Rolling over the best she could Jane grabbed her phone and answered it.

"Hello?" Loki stirred and lifted his head from Jane's neck when he heard her talk before dropping it back down and hiding his face, listening to Jane talk to whoever it was.

"Sorry, My friend needed me this morning Thor, I couldn't bail out on them and I didn't want to wake you." Jane said feeling Loki grin into her neck, a poke in his side was her response.

"No not Darcy. I have other friends Thor." Jane said starting to sound a little cross before she scowled.

"Well don't keep your father waiting. I'm sure you can arrange a time to see me later" Jane said her sarcasm being missed by Thor as he thanked her and hung up. Jane hung up and set her phone down before looking at Loki's arms around her waist.

"Comfortable as this is you need to let me go Loki. Once Thor is gone I'm going home again," Jane said as Loki chuckle and let her go.

"You don't really want to…Besides…What if I took you out for brunch? I heard he's getting evicted today… It gets us out of the building." Loki offered as Jane shook her head.

"That's sweet of you Loki but I have to work on my assignments. Another day?" Jane asked getting up, wrapped her robe around her, and slipped her keys and phone into her pockets, her feet into her slippers.

"Oh course Jane." Loki said as Jane smiled and left his apartment.


End file.
